Blue Roses
by IrisFB
Summary: Cassia is a well known surgeon at Resurgam, and has been friendly with Erhard for a long time. But when a famous surgeon from Caduceus suddenly comes to work at Resurgam, she starts having feelings for him. This story is only the beginning of a new love triangle...because it's about to expand. (P.S. I took a lot of advice from StefBP, so I hereby credit part of my story to him!)


I clasped the mug of coffee and drank it, even though it wasn't as warm as it had been when I made it.

I was on break right now, and free to roam the hospital.

Oh, right. I should introduce myself. My name is Cassia Furuya. I work as a surgeon in Resurgam First Care, and used to be a diagnostician in Caduceus.

I am 27 years old.

I finished my coffee and set it near the other dirty cups in the staff room.

I walked out of the room and started to explore the hospital.

Even though I already know every nook and cranny in Resurgam (I became a surgeon here a year ago), it's still fun to take a moment to walk around.

When I walked to the front of the hospital, where walk-in patients come in, I saw a new face.

"Oh, Cassia! Come on over!" The Chief called me.

I walked over to her obediently, and the new man standing beside her smiled at me.

"Hello, Chief. Who is this, may I ask?"

"Oh. Cassia, I'd like you to meet Dr. Derek Stiles. He used to be the best surgeon in Caduceus, but now he's a surgeon here!"

"Hi, Derek. Didn't expect a medical celebrity to work here." I told him.

He laughed, his laughter feeling warm and pleasant. I wanted to joke around all day just to hear that laugh again. It felt amazing.

"I get that a lot. Nice to meet you, Cassia."

We shook hands, and the thought of the possibility of him being a total jerk disappeared in my head.

I checked my watch. It's 5:03 P.M. My break's over, and my night shift has begun.

I take day and night shifts on tuesdays and thursdays.

"I have to go. Erhard probably needs me on another operation now."

As I left, I saw Derek wave goodbye to me, so I waved back.

I entered the OR, and sure enough, Erhard was there.

"Hey, Cass. Are you ready for surgery?"

"Not just yet."

I washed my hands and put on some surgical gloves.

As I put on my surgical mask, I said, "_Now_ I'm ready."

Since he already had his mask on, I couldn't see Erhard's mouth, but it was so obvious he was smiling.

His face used to be so plain...now he's always smiling.

He tells me everyday I'm the reason why he changed.

It makes me feel nice, the thought that I'm the reason why someone switched from sad to happy.

As soon as I grabbed the scalpel to make an incision in our patient, Derek bursts into the room.

"Derek?!" Both Erhard and I say in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll be assisting you guys in today's operation."

"Hey, Derek!" I smiled at him.

"You know him?" Erhard asked me.

"Not fully. We're acquaintanced, I guess." I replied.

"Hiya, Cassia." Derek grinned at me, flashing his probably permanently-white teeth.

Derek has brown, almost caramel-blond hair and glasses. He has hazel eyes that shine in the light.

Erhard has pitch-black hair and red eyes. He smiles a lot, and his eyes almost glow in the dark.

They're both very attractive. They both would never have any trouble finding a woman.

"Derek, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

I finally made the incision on the patient's chest, and went to his lungs.

...

"Operation successful." Derek said.

"Great work, both of you." I told them.

"Nah, it was mostly you." Erhard told me.

I smiled at him and blushed, twirling part of my ponytail with my index finger.

We constantly flirted with each other ever since he started smiling. It felt funny and nice at the same time.

Derek looked happy and agitated.

All of us took our gloves and masks off and carefully disposed of them in the trash can.

The operation went well.

The patient's lungs were infected with Rosalia, but it was a mild form of Rosalia.

We rarely get Rosalia cases anymore, not since the pandemic.

We all went to our next destination. I approached the Endoscopy room, and got ready to assist Tomoe.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
